


Day Two Hundred Twelve || Bowl of ___

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [212]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: A walk through the princess' mother's garden brings about a thoughtful conversation between herself and her knight.





	Day Two Hundred Twelve || Bowl of ___

While most in his regiment would call something like this boring...it’s one of Sasuke’s favorite parts of the day.

Being the appointed knight of royalty - especially a princess - is typically seen more as a chore than anything else. But Sasuke’s family, in its long line tied to the crown, has maintained its post as protector of the royal line for generations. It’s a role he’s honored to have.

Doubly so when one considers it was never meant to be his position with an elder brother, but...Fate has its inclinations. So here he stands, rather than Itachi. His frail, oft-ill elder brother simple isn’t suited for the tasks a knight must carry out. So instead, he sits on the council where his mind can be of more use.

And that leaves Sasuke as the princess’ constant protector. There’s rarely a moment (unless improper) where they are not together. Though at first it was rather stiff and awkward...the two quickly discovered shared traits, and have become fast friends. For a time, he convinced himself it was much like having a sister. His mother only ever had her two boys, and nearly all of his cousins are male. Having someone his age of the feminine variety was...an interesting change of pace.

But...that inclination has been dying a slow death.

This morning, they’re going about one of Hinata’s favorite routines. Strolling through the gardens her mother so dearly loved, the pair meander mostly in silence. She’s conveyed to him how much she enjoys this place, what with its connection to her mother in her memories. The late queen had a fervid love of flowers, and that same love blossomed early on in her eldest daughter. Though it has its somber tinges, the garden is still her most favored place.

The soft whispers of her gown are a stark contrast to the occasional clink and clatter of his armor. Though he’s often been told a full set is not necessary while on the castle grounds - surely she would be safe there - he doesn’t want to take any risks. It may be warm, and a bit heavy...but he’d rather endure that than be caught by surprise. He is both her sword, and her shield. His plating is her first defense should someone wish her harm.

This he considers silently as they slowly tread the pathways between the plants. It really is a beautiful place...his mother keeps a garden in their manor, but of course, it holds no candles to a royal courtyard. The smell of flowers is almost overwhelming, birdsong and the chuckle of a brook filling the air.

“Here...we’ll sit for a time.”

Snapped from his thoughts, Sasuke comes to a stop as Hinata rests herself atop a stone bench. Before them is a patch of open grass, and he then realizes what the bowl in her hand is for. Within is a mix of seeds and grains, which she carefully tosses atop the green.

It takes mere moments for several of the songbirds to swoop in to feast, scratching and pecking among the emerald blades. Still standing, Sasuke idly rests a hand atop the hilt of his sword, watching them quietly. His brother has a raven he’s tamed and taught to speak...birds can be quite the little mysteries. Many in his clan also practice falconry. Perhaps he should give it a try…

“Would you like to try it?”

Blinking at the echoed thought, Sasuke looks to his ward as she holds out the bowl. Ah...she means feeding the birds. Glancing to his plated hands, he takes a moment to remove the gloves before carefully accepting the bowl of seed. Doing his best to mimic her, he tosses a handful.

Fluttering at the sudden movement, several of them take off, startling him a bit.

Beside him, Hinata laughs softly into a hand. “Gently! You’ll frighten them otherwise. Here…” Standing, she has him scoop another handful, then - with her own guiding him - helps him carefully lob the kernels. The remaining avians don’t spook, and after a moment, several more return to partake.

“See?”

“Hn…” Sasuke hands her back the bowl. “I suppose ‘delicate’ and ‘careful’ aren’t my foremost skills.”

There’s a small, wry smile. “I’d imagine not. Swordplay may take a kind of...finesse, but maybe not _this_ kind.”

Her teasing earns a small smile of his own.. “I think I’d best leave that to you, my lady. You’re more the sort for the dainty and graceful.”

At his words, for a moment, her expression falters. Though Hinata recovers quickly, Sasuke misses nothing.

“...did I say something wrong…?”

“...no.” She turns back to face the songbirds, quiet for a time. “...I suppose there’s no escaping such a reputation, is there…?”

“My lady, I don’t mean -”

“I know...what you mean.” A quiet sigh escapes her. “...it’s to be expected. And perhaps, in s-some ways...I don’t mind it. I am a lady. I am to be prim and proper. I am to be grace and beauty and demurity. Just as you are to be strength and pride and honor. But don’t you ever wish to be..._more_ than that…?”

Feeling a bit unsure what she means, Sasuke doesn’t answer. More than what a knight entails…? But it’s been his training since birth, his family’s tradition. Just as hers is to rule. Is she...unhappy in her lot? “...what more would you like to be…?”

It’s her turn to pause, to think. “...respected. Taken seriously. I am not just a pretty face, and a womb to bear an heir. I am a mind and thoughts and opinions…! Yet I am told they do not matter...because I am a _woman_. So I keep them, in silence…” Head lowering for a moment, she then looks to him, expression unreadable. “...except when I am with you.”

That takes him aback.

“...I feel as though you see me differently. We are...friends, you and I. You _listen_ to me. You heeded my request to keep suitors at bay, to let me keep my freedom for _just_ a little longer. I thought, perhaps...you took my independence seriously.”

“Of course I do. I…” He heaves a curt sigh, hand running back through dark locks. “...my mother is a force to be reckoned with. Stern, and haughty, and unyielding. Even my father, the king’s general, knows better than to test her. But...that’s not so with everyone. When I was young, she instilled a thought in me that a woman can do all she wants, just as a man can. Reality...was not quite so kind. Though I may not have the power to change that, I still carry that notion with me.” A pause, and a huff of a laugh. “...Mother would box my ears otherwise.”

In spite of herself, Hinata gives a small smile. “...I would very much like to meet your mother.”

“And she would feel likewise, I’m sure. But, Hinata…” He drops her title, the pair of them alone and the subject serious. “You _are_ more than beauty and the heir’s mother-to-be. You will be queen someday. And I hope that...whoever becomes your king will see you as I do. You are kind, but so too are you resilient. You are thoughtful, but so too are you wise. Your courtesy need not be seen as weakness, nor your manners not as obedience. I’ve not known you for as long as it would likely take to know your mind half as well as I’d like...but I think it - and your heart - are just as worthy of consideration as any man.”

Beholding him with widened eyes, Hinata’s pale cheeks alight ever so softly pink before she glances modestly aside. “...thank you,” she murmurs. “...I was right to put my trust in you. And...I a-apologize for questioning it. You meant no harm.”

“I take no offense, my lady.” Replacing his gloves, he thinks as the pair lapse into silence. “...would you…?”

“Hm?”

“Well…” He pauses, thinking. “...I doubt something like swordplay could be learned without notice...but would you like me to teach you something...else? Archery, perhaps? Just to give you another skill. One beyond those expected of you.”

Her eyes brighten. “...you would...do that?”

“If it’s what you wish. You need only a bracer to protect your arm - it would take little to do so in secret compared to many other arts I know.”

“I...I would love to!”

“Then it’s settled. I’ll find a good beginner’s bow...and we’ll find a way to get you a practice target, out of sight.” He gives her a sly grin. “...then we’ll see how _dainty_ you are when you pin some stuffy politician’s feathered hat to the wall behind him, hm? That should change their tunes.”

At that, she laughs out loud. “You give me _terrible_ ideas, Sasuke…!”

“I can’t bring myself to apologize for them.”

**Author's Note:**

> More of the royalty AU! Haven't gotten to do this one in a while, it's a nice change of pace~ In all honesty, I could have taken this MANY different ways, but...this popped into my head and wouldn't leave!
> 
> Poor Hinata just wants to be viewed as a person...and thankfully her knight knows a thing or two about respecting women (thank you Mikoto, lol). A few secret archery lessons should be fun... :3c
> 
> Anywho, iiit's late, I need sleep! Thanks for reading~


End file.
